


Give It Some Time

by cubie



Category: Machine Robo | GoBots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubie/pseuds/cubie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cy-Kill's betrayal, Leader-1 begins to fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> who cares about gobots lmao

The white gobot sat on the rocky, rigid floor of a secret outlook post, pulling his knees up to his chest quietly. He was at the lookout with Turbo, his new friend that he saved from the destruction of the mines. Turbo noticed the leader’s slouch and plopped down beside him. 

It was years later after Cy-kill’s rebellion. Leader-1 was still having so much trouble letting the past go, the renegade was so close to him. The white gobot had unresolved romantic feelings towards the bike robot, it had been years, but Leader-1 was such a loyal and gentle bot. Giving his heart and soul to Cy-Kill was the biggest mistake he’d ever made, the leader clenched his chest, balling up his mechanical hand.

Turbo had not seen the two together before the rebellion, but he could tell that the white gobot was heavily damaged from the events. He scooted closer even though he didn’t have much to offer. The red gobot had a record of saying the wrong things at the wrong times. Regardless, he rested his hand square on Leader-1’s shoulder and attempted to speak,

“Leader-1, you gotta let ‘em go. He’s a no-good cheat and you deserve someone better, you deserve the best!” Turbo gave the leader a little smile and pat his shoulder gently. Leader-1 was silent but looked at his new recruit. the red racecar smiled even larger and continued, “Trust me, lotsa good bots out there would lovta hook up with you, all of ‘em would prolly treat you much better than Cy-kill. Everything’ll fall right inta place, Leader-1.”

“I know, Turbo… It’s just so hard, I know I should forget about him but I’ve gotten so lonely. I haven’t felt loved in years.” The leader readjusted himself and sighed deeply. “Trust me, I’ve been searching for a while now. Nothing’s fitting together. All the gobots I meet just don’t feel right. I’m not sure why my mind decided to make my preferences so scattered.” Leader-1 slumped again and a grave look of despair covered his face as he tiled his head towards the floor. “I… It sounds weird but I just wanna kiss someone and feel like afterwards they won’t betray me. Is that so hard?”

Turbo took his free hand and tipped the leader’s chin up so he wasn’t looking straight down as he smiled fully.

“D’ooh, Leader-1… I don’t think anyone’ll betray ya anymore, we’ve beefed up our security and—“ Turbo was interrupted by his leader groaning loudly. “—What’s wrong now?”

“I thought you were going to make a move on me, Turbo. You always say the wrong things at the wrong times.”


End file.
